A collecting cylinder is disclosed in EP 0 436 102 A1. This cylinder has a basic cam, fixed in place on the lateral frame, for use in the control of the cylinder fittings. In place of pivotable cover disks, the cylinder has electro-magnetically actuable blocking bolts.